Tekk
Tekk is a character appearing throughout the series Mig X. He is a Galvanic Mechamorph from the planet Galvan B. Appearance Tekk has the standard appearance of a Galvanic Mechamorph, though blue in color. Due to his status as Emperor, Tekk wears a metallic crown atop his head, and has a set of armor that surrounds his chest, followed by metallic bands around his arms and legs. Personality Tekk is a rather straightforward person, often times holding very brief conversations to get to the point and be through with it. He is an extremely intelligent individual, creating the Gammatrix and its successor. He is also rather paranoid as a result of discovering the Gamma Energy and finding out the nefarious intentions of Terox and his allies. Powers and Abilities Though he has the same abilities any typical Galvanic Mechamorph may have, he does not use them in-series. Rather, he relies on supreme intellect and his technological staff as a means of doing anything, which is typically used as transport. History Prior to Mig X Tekk discovered a source of Impure Gamma Energy through unknown means and at an unknown point in history. Curious, Tekk wanted to explore its potential and came up with the idea to combine with various DNA samples and create a device that allows one to transform: the Gammatrix. Tekk gathered together notable intelligent beings around the universe and went to Earth, seeing it as a safe place to secretly start the project, the Gamma File. While there, Tekk stalked Daniel Rivers and decided to pick him up for the project, thinking that a human might offer some insight the others (including himself) may not consider. Upon experimenting with the Gamma Energy and various DNA samples he collected, 10 in total, Tekk and his partners discovered that the combination worked with great success, deciding that the creation of the Gammatrix would work. However, the Gamma Energy began to grow increasingly unstable and pose a danger to everyone on the project, including Dani, who died as a result. Still hell-bent on continuing with the project despite the clear danger, Tekk created the Gammatrix device, though the Gamma Energy was no longer stable enough to use as its power source. Terox and his partner, Pslycho, sabotaged the Gamma File and corrupted those working on it, specifically Y and 1nput. Tekk was severely injured and trusted Dan with keeping the Gamma Energy and Gammatrix safe with him. It is unknown how he recovered and escaped Earth, though it can be assumed that the people of Galvan B summoned Tekk back and helped to heal him. During Mig X Tekk appeared on Earth after detecting the overwhelming amount of Gamma Energy used, appearing before Miguel Rivers who was the cause of it. He offered Mig a brand new Gammatrix to use since the other was now completely drained and useless before leaving. During Mig X: Revolution Mig sought out Tekk in order to transform the Gammatrix into a more relevant form, gauntlets to use as a conduit for the Gamma Energy. After a brief skirmish with Mig due to an initial disagreement, Tekk agreed to transforming them, noting he had been keeping a watchful eye on Mig just in case. When Mig mentions Soledad, Tekk quickly teleports Mig away, fearing the worst, as the name is familiar. Tekk is then approached by Dread, Pslycho, and Terox who had sneaked onto Galvan B. Tekk attempts to fight back, but is ultimately killed by the trio, warning Terox that "it's coming." Appearances *''The End of Something New, Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Mig X: Revolution'' (death) Trivia *Had the series that turned into The Terminus of Gamma happened, Tekk would've played a larger role in the lore of the series. Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Scientists Category:Mig X Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Migster7 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Artificial Aliens